


and the white snow grew red

by comedownwill



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Will Graham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedownwill/pseuds/comedownwill
Summary: TW // blood, references death and murder, serious injuries, physical violence, knives, (kind of) unhealthy relationshipThe Inuits had many unique ways to describe all the kinds there were of snow. Pulpy snow, wet snow, soft snow, stable snow.However, Will was sure they did not have a word for that kind of snow that was soaked in your friends´ blood.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	and the white snow grew red

The Inuits had many unique ways to describe all the kinds there were of snow. Pulpy snow, wet snow, soft snow, stable snow. 

However, Will was sure they did not have a word for that kind of snow that was soaked in your friends´ blood. 

He had come home late, it was no uncommon thing for him. The city he lived in had hardly any population which made it remarkably safe to walk around outside at night. No one was going to try harming you, murdering you, kidnaping you, robbing you. (Though Will still kept a pocket knife with him, bane of habit.) 

His wife would usually be asleep at that time already, she liked to get to her job in the next town, which was almost 2 hours to drive, early in the morning. 

“How is your wife doing, by the way?” his father had asked him on the phone a few weeks ago. 

Will hadn't known what to answer at first.

“She´s alright,” he had said eventually, `` She just got a promotion at her job, we wanted to celebrate this evening.” 

They had never had those plans and neither did she get a promotion. 

“Oh, well, then I better stop holding you back from enjoying your evening, tell her I said hello though!”

Will knew he was going to say that.

He and his dad hadn't talked since that day. It did not bother him as much as it probably should, though he was aware of the missed call notifications his phone sent him almost daily. 

Maybe Will just did not want to be reminded of the upsetting reality that he and his wife hardly knew each other anymore, one of the reasons he came home late all the time. He would not say he was actively avoiding her, it was more of keeping a safe distance so they would not have to say the obvious out loud, though they both knew it was more than overtime to sit down for once and have a conversation. It did not even have to be about this certain issue. Will could genuinely not recall the last time they talked without it ending in awkward silence. 

Usually, his wife was asleep at that time. 

Usually, Will would come inside, take off his jacket and boots, check on the dogs for a quick second, before entering their shared bedroom.

But tonight, he was not the only one who was still awake in this house. 

Usually, it was as quiet as it could possibly get when he opened the front door. 

That was probably the only thing that did not feel out of place that night. 

His wife was standing in the kitchen, a cup of warm milk and honey in her hand, as she was playing with the sleeves of her bath coat which she had thrown over her shoulders to keep her from the cold. Her long, brown hair had been brushed before she had laid down in their bed, and her bright brown eyes were still, fixed on the only window in the dark room. 

She did not look away when Will stepped in, one of the dogs who had been awoken by his arrival, following right behind him, sniffing his trousers which were slightly wet from the snow outside. 

He froze for a second, before continuing to walk towards one of the cupboards to get himself a glass. After he had filled it with water, taken a few sips, and placed it on the counter he was leaning against, his wife finally averted her gaze from the outside and stepped towards him.  
She reached out to caress his arm, once she stood next to him. 

“You´re late again,” she stated. 

Will did not reply. He did not know what to say, there was no possible adjustment. 

She was facing him, the man could feel the look she was giving him almost like it was burning into him, begging him to say something, anything. 

“It's late,” he mentioned. “You should be asleep.” 

“Shouldn´t you be, too? When was the last time you came home before midnight and got up when I did,too?” 

“It's late,” he repeated. 

She sighed and let go of his arm, looked back outside. 

Ultimately, Will dared to look at her.

The lights of the streetlamps were adulating her facial features.  
She almost looked like a child, standing there with the hot milk in her hands, seemingly no worries in her big bright eyes. 

“What happened to us?” her pretty lips whispered as she was clinging more onto her cup like it was the only thing that could keep her here in reality. 

Will turned his head to the window when those words left her mouth. There was a long shadow standing under one of the lights. 

Something in Will changed in the time the shadow disappeared in the dark. It was not fear of what was about to come. It was not worry about whether he and his wife would be able to sort things out and get their previous reputation of the happily married couple back, so they could be invited to dinner parties in their neighbourhood. 

In that moment, Will made a choice. One that should have probably been made a long time ago, would have saved a lot of people a lot of unnecessary pain. 

On the other hand, what did it matter now? 

His wife looked back at him when he gazed back at her.

The confusion in her eyes, the desire for a final destination out of this whole situation made her look even more like an innocent child who had heard a noise coming from their closet and had gone to their parents in search of comfort. 

Deep inside, Will could not stand it. She was acting like she was not aware of what was happening to them. People fall in love, and people fall out of love for whatever reason they have.  
Will had his reasons, anyhow they maybe seemed a little extreme as they were what made him grab the kitchen knife and stab her in the torso, a few centimeters away from her heart, right in the left lung. 

The stab itself was not that loud. It had happened in only a few seconds, yet it did not take Will long to take it out of her wound which immediately started to bleed out a whole lot of blood, and puncture her throat. 

The cup she was holding in her hands dropped to the ground, shattering into hundreds of pieces. Will did not pay attention to the dog whining out loud as the woman in front of him started to choke, holding onto him for life, while she was slowly falling to the broken mug. Her attempts to stop the bleedings failed. Will had been right to harm her where he did. It was not a quick death, yet she would not have to suffer for long. 

Her soul was already leaving her body when the white coat around her shoulders started to turn red. Everything was red, her hands, her clothes, even her face. 

Will watched as her eyes slowly turned lifeless, yet her face stayed as immortally beautiful as always. He kneeled down to take a better look at her face. Her mouth was still opened in shock. 

With caution, he caressed her cheek, careful not to get too much blood on himself. 

“Now you won´t have to deal with what happened to us anymore, my dear,” he whispered, before getting up again. 

He took the knife from the counter and walked out the door, not bothering to get his coat or boots or anything else.  
He had been ready to leave ever since he had entered that house.

There was another person walking down the sidewalk. Will was not sure whether he had seen them before.

“Will? Will Graham?” the person asked and as they stepped closer, the streetlights finally gave said man the chance to look at the person's face. 

“I´m one of your wife´s friends, she called me like 30 minutes ago and told me to come over, she did not tell me why though, do you know where she is?”

Now Will remembered them. They had been at their wedding. That kind of friend who attends all of her many friends’ weddings, but never got married themselves, Will guessed.

“She is inside, asleep,” he said “, Why would she call you?”

“That is what I am here to find out. I just wanna make sure she is okay, could I come in for a second, I just wanna talk to her real quick.”

“She is asleep,” Will repeated. He hated it when he had to do that. Such a waste of time and energy.

“I know, she just sounded really worried, so I just wanna be certain nothing happened to her.”

“What should have happened to her?” 

Will fully turned his body towards the other person, forgetting the bloody knife in his hand. 

Their eyes immediately went to his hand, of course, they did. 

“W-What is that in your hand?”

They took a step back, their body tensed up whilst they were waiting for Will´s answer. 

The man looked down at his hand before walking towards them and stabbing them right in the stomach. They choked, just like his wife had. There was the same facial expression, the shock, the fear. Both of these people whose lifes had ended today had not taken into consideration that this would be the last day of their life.  
Not everyone had that much control.  
Will liked to know where he was going to be tomorrow, the day after that and the day after that, who he was going to see, what he was going to wear, what he was going to eat.  
He liked to know how likely it was for him to die that day. 

Tonight, he was likely to die.

He had done something horrible, he had taken the life of two other human beings. It could end up with death penalty or spending his whole life in prison.

Though that was not what he had meant when he had said he might die today. 

There was another person on the sidewalk on the other side of the street. Dressed in a long coat, Will was almost not able to tell who it was. 

And as the purely white snow below his feet slowly began to soak the warm and red blood in, not only losing his color but its coldness as well, Will was faced with the sharp frost creeping up from his feet to his face. Yet, he did not feel it was getting to him, really, like he was an empty bottle of milk filled with all the emotions and desires he had pushed aside for so long. His vision went blurry equal to the milky glass that kept his thoughts hidden as no one was able to see through it. 

It started to snow. Again. Will did not even notice until his name was called out from a few feet away. He did also not recognize its iciness until someone laid their hand on his shoulder, sending a wave of warmth through his body, contrasting the cold feeling making itself known inside of him. 

Finally, he was able to avert his gaze from the body in front of him.

He knew the man standing next to him. 

“You killed them,” the man stated, almost a proud look in his eyes while he was taking the knife out of Will´s hands.

“I set them free,” Will answered. 

“Of course you did.”

The other man smiled and caressed Will´s face with his hand for a second, before nodding to a car next to the sidewalk.

“Come on, Will, we have a plain to catch.”

“Yes, Hannibal,” Will said, before entering the car with the other man. He did not bother to look back even once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I am always happy to hear what you think!!


End file.
